


Solace In Your Arms

by taeyoooooong



Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BAMF Na Jaemin, CEO Lee Jeno, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Guns, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Vacation, because what couple doesn't fight, he likes to spoil jaemin, i'm jk, jeno's a sugar daddy, lmfaoooo - Freeform, lots of love, mob boss lee jeno, nct ot21 - Freeform, oh and yeah of course there's actual fighting lmao, some violence, the mafia goes on vacayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jaemin is so damn tired.Fuck, he really needs a damn vacation. Sign this, print that, Jeno's hurt this, Jeno needs backup that. Not to mention Jeno's enemies are after him too.Jaemin is so incredibly done with everything.Enter his rich fiancé Lee Jeno who can afford to waste a few thousand dollars and you've got yourself a trip to Japan for the whole family!
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, implied Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203





	Solace In Your Arms

“Turn right.”

Jeno swatted at Jaemin, who only giggled and moved out of reach. “I can understand the damn robot perfectly fine, Jaemin.”

Everyone else in the backseat was completely uninterested in the conversation, and scrolled through social media on their phones.

“Okay, go get your food, demon spawns.”

Taeyong rubbed his forehead as Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Donghyuck, and YangYang piled out of the car.

“I’m so tired.”

Jeno patted him sympathetically. “Yeah. We’re a handful.”

“That’s an understatement. I’m too old for this shit. You’re too old for this shit.”

The six of them walked into the mostly empty gas station shop, and they all spread out. Renjun was getting a soda, Donghyuck was getting candy bars, YangYang was getting…sushi, Jeno was getting gum, and Jaemin was getting chips.

Taeyong shook his head and grabbed a chocolate bar. They dumped their things at the counter, and the employee started checking out their things.

Then, a random gunshot rang out in their ears. Taeyong whipped his head around and saw a man with his gun pointed at YangYang. Thankfully, the bullet missed him and hit the magazine rack next to him instead.

Jeno looked over to Taeyong, both having matching frowns. Jaemin growled. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Him, right there. He stopped giving us money.” Jeno groaned. He knew what gang this was. It was the same gang that had kidnapped Jaemin a while back. He knew he shouldn’t have let those bastards go.

“I am so tired of this bullshit. He stopped sending you resources because you were dumbasses who were going to get him and yourself exposed.”

The man grimaced, and called for his men to come to him. They were also loitering around the convenience store.

“Let’s make a deal. If you—”

“Listen up, dipshit. You threaten me or my family one more time, and I’m gonna fucking blow this dude’s brains out. And then, I’ll do the same to you and every other person in your gang.” Jaemin took out his own gun and pointed it towards a random man in the other man’s gang.

Jeno’s eyes widened. “Woah, Jaemin. Calm down.”

“Yeah, Jaemin. I’m fine. He missed.” YangYang tried to reason with Jaemin, and managed to get Jaemin to lower his gun. Jaemin slid it back inside his hoodie, and lunged at the man. A fight broke out, and the employee at the cash register ducked behind the counter.

The six managed to knock the other men out without killing them, still sustaining a couple scratches and bruises. When they were done, Jaemin walked out in a huff.

“What’s up with him?”

Jeno shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Let’s go before he manages to pick a fight with anyone else.”

They apologized to the employee, left a little bribe, and walked out. Jaemin was already in the car, and staring straight ahead. They drove to their respective homes in a somewhat awkward silence. Taeyong left with a small smile to Jeno. Eventually, it was just Jeno and Jaemin in the car, and they went to their home.

They got ready for bed in complete silence, save for the ‘pass me the towel’, or ‘turn off the water’.

They climbed into bed, and Jaemin turned off the light.

“So, are you going to tell me what that was about?”

“No.”

Jeno sighed, and turned to face Jaemin. “Yeah, you are. Jaemin, that was overreacting. And completely careless.”

“Listen, Jeno. I’m not in the mood to talk about this right now.”

“Jaemin. I don’t care. You could’ve gotten yourself killed, or someone else hurt. You shouldn’t have done that.”

Jaemin sat up, and glared at him. “Jeno, you don’t know what’s been going on. I didn’t want to tell you, but I guess I have to now. Ever since you cut off those pieces of shit, they’ve been emailing me, sending me letters, calling me, and texting me non-stop. They’ve threatened you, the gang, and me. Then they kidnapped me. Then, today, they shot at YangYang. I’ve been so stressed out over this, that they might hurt you or the gang.”

Jeno was shocked. Jaemin had been dealing with this alone for a while.

“So, I know what the fuck I’m doing. You let them get away, again. If YangYang hadn’t stopped me, I would’ve killed them right then and there. I would’ve put an end to this. Don’t tell me what the fuck to do.”

Jaemin sent him a withering look, and promptly got out of bed. He walked out of the bedroom, and slammed the door. Jeno could hear his footsteps as he walked downstairs.

Jeno now knew why Jaemin had been so stressed and upset for the past few months. If Jeno had known about this, he wouldn’t have let them go after he beat them up after Jaemin’s kidnapping.

Jeno fell asleep guiltily, wanting nothing more than to go to Jaemin and kiss him and apologize over and over.

But he knew Jaemin wanted to be alone right now, and so he let him be.

Besides, Jeno had a gift to get.

* * *

The next morning when Jeno went downstairs, Jaemin was already there. He was still in his silk pajamas and was sipping on a cup of coffee, Seol on his lap.

Jeno cautiously walked over to him. “Hey, I’m sorry.”

Jaemin shook his head. “It’s okay. You didn’t do anything. It was my fault, I just snapped, and I took it out on you.”

“I get it. If I had been dealing what you would’ve been dealing with, I would’ve done worse.”

Jaemin set down his coffee, and the kitten scampered off of him. “About that, you don’t have to worry about it.”

Jeno took his hand, and kissed his knuckles. “It’s my job. Literally. As your fiancé, I’m allowed to worry about you. And as your boss, I’m allowed to worry about you as an employee. I’m not saying that it was your fault for not telling me, but you should’ve.”

Jaemin nodded. “I know. I just didn’t want you to make a fuss over it, you already have enough things to deal with.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “I don’t make a fuss over things.”

“Mhm. Sure.”

Shaking his head, Jeno pulled Jaemin into a hug. “Next time, which I hope there isn’t, please tell me if anything is bothering you or anything worries you. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.”

Jaemin pulled back from the hug to kiss Jeno softly on the lips.

“Oh, and, I figured that since you were so stressed about this thing, I got you something.”

“Wasn’t Seol enough?”

“That was different. Here.” Jeno handed him a paper.

“Jen, this is a brochure.”

Jeno nodded. “Yeah, it certainly is. Where is it to?”

“Japan. Why would…are you serious?”

Jeno broke out into a grin. “Yeah, I am.”

“Did you book a trip to Japan last night?” Jaemin looked incredulous.

“Yeah, it was another impulsive decision.”

Jaemin pecked him on the cheek. “I seriously can’t believe the things you do for me. You spoil me, really.”

Jeno shrugged. “What good is my money if I can’t spoil my favorite person?”

“Ugh, you sound like a sugar daddy.”

Jeno snorted and poked Jaemin’s side. “Don’t antagonize me.”

“Okay, okay. Who else is going?”

“The gang.”

“Jeno, that’s a ridiculous amount of money. Oh my gosh.”

“Calm down. I am a _billionaire._ I can spare a few thousand dollars for the enjoyment of my family, don’t you think?”

“Fine. How long are we going to be gone? Who’s going to run the company? Oh my gosh, I have so many things to do! I have meetings scheduled, and I have to meet the new interns. Jeno, oh god.”

Jeno chuckled, and grabbed his hands. “Hey. It’s alright. I’ll take care of it.”

“But—”

Jeno cut him off by brushing a piece of hair out of Jaemin’s eye, and lacing their fingers together. “I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry.”

Jaemin pouted, and opened his mouth to protest. Jeno shushed him. “I did this because you deserve a break. Stop worrying. I have other employees that can take over for you. It’s gonna be fine. Besides, it’s for like, a week.”

“A week?”

“Yep. No backing out, Jaem.”

Jaemin sighed, and rested his head against Jeno’s chest with a thump. “Whatever. Did you tell everyone yet?”

“Nope. Gonna tell them right now.”

Jeno released Jaemin, who went to cuddle Seol. He grabbed his phone, and went onto the group chat.

_group name [jenolee, jaeminna, taeyonglee, and 18 others]_

_jenolee: listen up guys_

_jenolee: all 21 of us are going on vacation_

_taeyonglee: we are WHAT_

_taeyonglee: JENO I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER HAVE EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT CORRECTLY_

_jaeminna: see what I’m saying jeno_

_jenolee: you know what idc we are taking a vacation and THAT’S THAT_

_donghyucklee: FUCK YEAAAAAAAH_

_donghyucklee: @renjunhuang IT’S TIME TO FUCK IT UP JUNNIE_

_renjunhuang: you don’t even know where we’re going hyuck_

_donghyucklee: it’s still a vacation_

_kunqian: oh? We’re finally having a break? Unheard of._

_johnnysuh: fuck it up kunneth fuck it up_

_kunqian: you do that one more time—_

_jenolee: okay okay. We’re going to japan for a week. Everyone start packing, we’re leaving Saturday. Meet you guys at the airport at eight am._

_taeyonglee: everyone better be checking their messages._

_read by: jaeminna, jenolee, taeilmoon, kunqian +17 others_

“Okay, so the team knows. Let me just text some workers in the company, and I’m not taking no for an answer…and done.”

Jaemin hummed. “Look at you…finally taking charge and acting like a CEO. Sexy.”

“I do CEO things all the time. I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Sure you do, hon. Well, let’s get packing.” Jaemin smiled at him before walking upstairs.

Jeno pulled out his phone again.

_Dangerous hoes [jenolee, taeyonglee, renjunhuang, and 17 others]_

_jenolee: you must be wondering why we have a vacation_

_jenolee: turns out, the gang that we cut off a while ago has been emailing, sending letters, texting, and calling jaemin. They threatened him and us. He was already pissed when they kidnapped him, jaehyun and yuta, but yesterday evening when they shot at yangyang was his breaking point. He told me this all last night and I felt bad that he’d been stressing out over this for months. That’s why we are going to japan_

_renjunhuang: poor jamie :(_

_yangyangliu: awwwwww brb gonna buy jaemin chocolates_

_yutanakamoto: so what are we going to do about that_

_jenolee: I don’t know yet._

_doyoungkim: do I need to track them down? I can get it done_

_jungwookim: yeah the kims can get it done_

_jenolee: maybe after the vacation. But I just wanted to let you guys know why jaemin had that outburst yesterday. I was kinda afraid, not gonna lie._

_taeyonglee: well, at least we know now. I didn’t think that jaemin really would’ve done acted like that. I knew something was wrong._

_donghyucklee: when you said jaemin was scary, I didn’t think you meant ‘blow out someone’s brains’ scary._

_jenolee: honestly I didn’t mean ‘blow out someone’s brains’ scary._

_jenolee: jaemin can be surprising_

_taeyonglee: tell me about it. When we had that dinner a while back and he did all that, I nearly had a heart attack._

_jenolee: oh man I remember when I first found out he could fight._

_jenolee: we uh went clubbing in high school and some dumbass tried to lure him into his car. I was about to beat him up but jaemin did it first lol_

_taeyonglee: excuse me? Clubbing? In high school?_

_jenolee: we were young and stupid_

_donghyucklee: awwwww you would beat someone up for him. Didn’t you guys start dating later though_

_jenolee: he was still my ride or die_

_renjunhuang: hyuck when we will ever :( ur my ride or die but you’d never do that for me_

_donghyucklee: because we all know that you’d do it first_

_renjunhuang: …no_

_renjunhuang: ok maybe. Whatever everyone go pack_

_read by: jenolee, donghyucklee, jungwookim + 17 others_

* * *

“You done?”

“Yeah, gimme a sec.”

Jaemin appeared at the top of the stairs and started to lug down a suitcase.

“Babe, I thought this was it.”

“I forgot this one. Sorry.”

Jeno shrugged, and turned to the cat-sitter. “You sure you got everything?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I’ll call you guys if anything bad happens. Just enjoy your trip.”

Jaemin smiled. “Thanks so much.”

She gave them a smile, and waved at them as they got into an uber with all of their luggage. It was a while before they got to the airport, since traffic had been pretty bad that morning.

Jeno paid the driver, and helped Jaemin carry the luggage inside. They went through the security check, which was tedious as always. Finally, when they and their bags passed, they went into the waiting area. The other nineteen men were already there and waiting for them.

“Oh, hi!” YangYang jumped up and gave Jaemin a box. He leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Jeno told us what’s been going on. See this as a thank you and an apology.”

Jaemin hugged YangYang, and thanked him. “You guys really know the way to my heart. I love chocolate.”

“I should be able to stuff this in my bag right?”

“Yeah.”

He shoved the small box inside of a suitcase, and the twenty-one men headed to the terminal.

Taeyong turned to Jeno as they boarded the plane. “I just realized we take up a majority of this plane.”

“No, we have the whole plane.”

Taeil snorted from where he was storing his bags. “What a show-off.”

“You’re just jealous.”

Taeil shrugged, plopping down in his seat next to Johnny.

“Well, have a fun flight, guys.”

“Next stop, Japan!”

* * *

“Should we wake them up?”

“I mean…if you want to. I’m not risking it.”

“Come on. The pilot has places to be.”

Jaemin cracked his eye open, and groaned. The voices stopped, and he yawned. He lifted his head from where it was resting on top of Jeno’s head. “What are you guys doing?”

“Trying to wake you up.”

“You succeeded.”

Jaemin nudged Jeno, who startled awake and cursed. “What?”

“We’re here.”

Jeno sighed, and stretched his body. “Fine. Let’s go.”

Jaemin grabbed his bags, and grumpily rubbed his eyes. Jeno laughed softly, and kissed his eyelid. “Didn’t sleep much, did you?”

“No…”

“Heh, my fault. When we get back to the mansion, you can sleep.”

“What mansion?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

Jeno shrugged. “I rented a mansion for all twenty-one of us.”

“Flex.”

“Not for you, but for Jaemin. Jaemin persuaded me to let you guys come with.”

“Great. We have to live with you guys now?”

Jeno sighed, and grabbed Jaemin’s hand.

“Unfortunately.”

* * *

“Oh. You guys rise early.”

Jaemin yawned and rubbed his eyes. “First day of vacation! You guys excited?”

No answer. Even though the mafia members were awake, they sure looked dead. Jisung looked like he’d astral projected.

“Jeez. Tough crowd.”

Jaemin looked around to see if he could make anything from breakfast, and found the basic necessities inside of the fridge. He took out all of the contents inside of the fridge, and took out all the pans. He cracked the entire three cartons of eggs into bowls, and mixed them. He poured them into the pans, and started cutting up add ins. He dumped in onions, tomatoes, and small little bits of sausages. It was a weird combination, but Jaemin was going to make it work. He threw in a pinch of salt and pepper, and a tiny bit of fish sauce.

“Hey, honey.”

Jaemin finished flipping the omelet over, and wiped his hands. “Hey. You’re the first one officially awake. They’re still sleeping.”

“No…they’re not?”

“Yeah, they are. Watch this. Food’s ready!”

No one moved.

“Well, I certainly stand corrected.”

Jaemin turned back around, and plated the omelets that he made. He sent them on the table, and brought out a loaf of bread. He looked at the remaining eggs in the fourth carton, and looked in cabinets for spices.

“Wanna help me make French toast?”

“Maybe we should’ve gone to Europe instead…”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “It’s all you bought.”

“I’m aware.”

“Well, are you going to help me or what?”

Jeno shrugged, and washed his hands. “Sure. What should I do?”

“Get the eggs, and crack them into this bowl. Hang on…ah! This place does have it!”

He pulled out cinnamon and vanilla. “Put these in too. And, stir in some milk.”

“Can’t be too hard.”

Jeno did as he was told, and held up the mixture to Jaemin. “Looks good. Now, dip these slices of bread into the mixture, and drop them into the pan.”

After twenty or so minutes, everything was cooked and finished in time for the mafia to actually be awake.

“Right. Food’s ready!”

All of them rushed to the massive dinner tables, and immediately started piling food onto their plates.

“Thank you so much, Jaemin. It’s really good.”

Jaemin grinned, and took a bite of the toast. “No problem. Jeno helped too.”

“And I didn’t burn the house down. I’m proud of myself.”

Donghyuck patted Jeno on the shoulder. “I’m proud of you too. Thank you for letting me live another day.”

Jeno scowled, and smacked the back of his head. Jaemin shot him a look, and he settled down. The rest of the breakfast was spent in small chatter, and too-tired laughs. Jaemin finished first, and put his plates away.

“I’m showering. See you guys in a bit.”

He pecked Jeno’s lips, and smiled at him as he left upstairs.

“You know, you guys could maybe, not watch us kiss?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Creeps.”

* * *

“Alright. Everyone good to go?”

“Yep. Just waiting for Renjun, Donghyuck, Jungwoo, Taeyong, and Jaemin.”

At that, all of them came running down the stairs. “Sorry. We were just goofing around.”

“Hm? Oh, with makeup? I like it.”

Jeno walked out of the bathroom, and looked up at Jaemin. “Look at you. You look so pretty, baby.”

Donghyuck snickered, and jokingly wrapped his arms around Jeno. “Thanks babe.”

Jeno made a face of disgust, and lightly shoved Donghyuck away.

“Can’t I compliment my favorite person? You guys always give me such a hard time.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “It’s simple, anyways. Not much, just eyeshadow, and a little lip gloss.”

“Still.”

Jaemin shoved Jeno towards the door. “Anyways, we should be going. Let’s not waste any more time.”

“How many cars are we taking?”

“One.”

“Uh…Jeno, hate to break it to you, but there’s twenty-one of us.”

Jeno shrugged. “I know. And that’s why I got a limo.”

Donghyuck blinked. “Flex.”

“Stop—”

* * *

“Can they not?”

“You don’t have to watch.”

“But they’re right in front of us.”

“For god’s sake, can you just enjoy the garden?”

Kun swatted the back of Jisung’s and Chenle’s head. “Just leave them alone.”

“Remember when you proposed to me?”

The mafia’s ears perked up. They really hadn’t heard how Jeno had proposed, so they supposed that now was the golden time to listen.

“Mhm. In a garden.”

Johnny smirked as he took a few photos of the two walking, swinging their locked hands in between them.

“I still can’t believe that you proposed to me like that. I honestly thought that if you ever even proposed to me, you would propose in the middle of our kitchen.”

“Hm. Sounds like me, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah. Surprised you didn’t do that.”

“Well, gonna be honest, Hyunjin and Seungmin helped.”

“I _knew_ it. Was the ring their idea too?”

“No. I thought you would like it.”

“It’s lovely. But um…you never told me how much it cost.”

“Only three thousand. Really cheap.”

Jaemin came to a full stop, and smacked Jeno’s arm. “Jeno! That’s so much money! Are you crazy?”

“A little.”

“Jeno, I swear to god. Three thousand dollars?”

“Calm down. It’s really not much.”

“Why would you spend that much on me?”

“Because you’re my everything and I want to make sure you have everything you deserve?”

Taeil sighed, and rolled his eyes. He walked on, slipped on his sunglasses, and distanced himself from the group. The rest of the older mafia members did the same, leaving the rest of them to snicker quietly.

“When you’re done flirting, come over here with the rest of us so we can maybe take a nice family photo.”

“Listen, you gotta keep the spark alive somehow. If you’re stuck with the same person forever, you have to do something.”

Jeno scoffed. “I get it, I’m boring.”

“Don’t worry, I still love you.”

Jeno shrugged. “I’ll take it. Let’s take that photo before I change my mind.”

Taeyong handed it off to one of the caretakers of the garden, and they all huddled together. The man snapped a few photos before handing Taeyong’s phone back.

“Aw, these photos are so cute.”

“We’re a pretty good-looking family, if I do say so myself.”

“Sure. Now, Taeyong, can you take pictures of me and Jaemin?”

Jeno slung an arm around Jaemin’s shoulder, and swooped in to kiss his cheek. Jaemin broke into a large grin, and wrapped his arms around Jeno’s torso. The two of them could definitely feel the eye-rolls being given to them.

“1, 2, 3!”

Taeyong snapped the photo, and handed Jeno’s phone back.

“We look cute. This is going up on my Instagram.”

“Jeno, no.”

“Why not?”

“Because, we’re not supposed to be having a vacation?”

“Who cares? I’m showing you off and that’s that.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“Okay, let’s get out of this garden. What about we get some lunch?”

“Babe, oh my gosh! We have to get ramen!”

“But we have it at least every week…”

Jaemin pouted. “Babeeeeeeeee. Pleaseeeeeee.”

“Why don’t we get actual Japanese cuisine?”

“It’s part of the experience! We have a week to try any other cuisine! The first day you’re in Japan, you have to have authentic ramen. It sets the mood for the trip.”

Jeno sighed. “Fine, fine. Whatever you want, princess.”

“Yes! Thank you so much! I already have a few places in mind…”

Jaemin excitedly grabbed Renjun’s arm as they whispered to each other, walking out of the garden. “See? Told you I’d get him.”

Jeno looked back at the rest of the mafia, rolling his eyes hard. YangYang only snickered at him. “Your problem.”

“Yeah, I’m aware.”

Jeno caught up to him, lacing his fingers with Jaemin. Jaemin unlinked his arm with Renjun and grinned at Jeno. “You’re the best.”

Jeno couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Anything for you.”

* * *

“Damn, I must say, Jaemin has done his research.”

Jaemin wiped his mouth, and leaned back. “Of course. I am a master of food.”

“For sure. If we ever go back, we’re definitely coming back here.”

“See, Jeno? Ramen was a good choice.”

Jeno sighed. “Okay, you were right.”

Jaemin hummed, obviously pleased. Jeno placed the exact amount of money on the table, and stretched. “Okay, let’s go.”

The men stood up, and Jaemin intertwined his and Jeno’s fingers together. “Ready to go?”

There were nods and murmurs of agreement, and with a final thanks to the wait staff, they left. Jaemin and Jeno were ahead of the group as they walked towards the parking structure.

“Thanks for taking me.”

“Of course.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Jeno shrugged. “But I wanted to. I like seeing you happy. And I’ll do anything I can to make sure you are.”

Jaemin laughed. “You’re such a softy.”

“You said you liked that.”

“I know. I do.”

Jaemin swung their hands between them, and Jeno eyed him out of the corner of his eye. Jaemin was grinning brightly as he looked around, taking in the busy streets of Japan.

Jeno smiled, and held his hand tighter.

* * *

“That feels good.”

Jeno laughed into Jaemin’s skin, pressing more kisses to his neck and slipping Jaemin’s pink silk shirt off his shoulders, letting it bunch around his elbows. “Noted.”

“Right there, god, that feels really good.”

Jeno peppered kisses along Jaemin’s collar bone, and smirked. “You smell nice.”

“Thanks. Shut up and kiss me.”

Jaemin pulled Jeno up back to his lips, looping his arms around Jeno’s neck. Jeno gently kissed him, cradling Jaemin’s body in his arms.

“Lose the shirt.”

“Where are your manners, baby?”

Jeno smirked as Jaemin groaned and rolled his eyes at him.

“Honestly, you’re a dick.”

Jaemin unbuttoned Jeno’s shirt, sliding it off and throwing it elsewhere in the room. Jeno returned to Jaemin’s lips, grasping Jaemin’s waist.

“Hey, you guys wanna get s—AH!”

The two broke apart with a small smack, and Jaemin squeaked while the mafia stared at them awkwardly. “Oh my gosh! What the fuck are you doing?”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Jaemin sputtered, wiggling out of Jeno’s grasp and slipped back on his shirt, buttoning it and tucking it into his jeans. Jeno bashfully looked around for his black button-up, and started to put it back on.

“Is this a bad time?”

Jaemin fixed his hair, and blushed. “Kind of.”

Jeno grumbled as he smoothed out his shirt. “I can’t believe I got cock-blocked on my own vacation. Blasphemy.”

Taeyong gulped. “We’ll just…leave you to change. We’re going to get sushi, so if you want to join…we’ll be downstairs.”

He closed the door, and Jaemin started to laugh.

“Babe. Stop it.”

“Why are you so uptight? It’s a little funny.”

Jeno glared at him. “It’s really not.”

Jaemin scoffed, and walked over to Jeno. He gently laced their fingers together. “You’re not actually mad, right?”

“No, I’m not. Just a tiny bit annoyed, that’s all.”

“It’s okay, I’m annoyed too. I was kinda looking forward to it.”

“Tell me about it. You look really good in silk shirts.”

Jaemin smiled shyly. “Thank you. And, tell you what. Tomorrow is just a relaxing, enjoy Japan type of day, which means we don’t have to go anywhere. In turn, we can have fun all of tomorrow morning, and no one will bother us. How does that sound?”

“It sounds good to me.”

Jaemin grinned, and pecked Jeno’s cheek before walking towards the door. Jaemin internally smirked at the lovesick smile Jeno was giving him. “By the way, you might want to fix your hair. And zip up your pants.”

He winked, and closed the door behind him. When Jaemin got downstairs, everyone was avoiding his gaze. “Oh come on, you’re all a bunch of mafia members but you can’t handle a little fucking?”

Kun scratched his head sheepishly. “Well…imagine seeing your brother doing that. It’s a little weird.”

“Point taken. In that case, you guys might want to vacate the house tomorrow. I’ve made some promises that I intend on keeping.”

The mafia’s eyes bugged out, and this time, Donghyuck actually didn’t have anything to say. Jeno walked down the stairs, slipping on a pair of shades (even though it was early evening) and greeting the team.

“What are you up to, princess?”

Jaemin pecked his lips. “Nothing at all. Let’s go get some sushi!”

* * *

“We’re home! Sure would be a shame if we were to accidentally see something!”

“Haha, Jeno and Jaemin know we’re home! We won’t see anything!”

Taeyong rolled his eyes and shoved past Donghyuck and YangYang. “They’re sitting in the kitchen. Calm down.”

Jaemin was sipping on a mug of coffee as Jeno finished up his breakfast. “Hey guys.”

“Hey. We just had a little brunch. I’m assuming you guys already ate?”

Renjun nodded. “Yeah. Just went sightseeing and around some malls. Not too much.”

“Sounds fun. We’ll probably head out after this on our own. Unless you guys want to come with us too.”

“It’s alright. We’re just going to kick back.”

Jaemin disposed of his cup in the sink, and stretched. “Alright. I’m going to change.”

“Hang on, I’ll be done in a sec.”

Jeno shoved the last bite of pancakes in his mouth, and smiled as he threw the plates in the sink. “Thanks for breakfast, babe.”

Jaemin pecked his lips, and grabbed Jeno’s hand. “Yeah, no problem. Anyways, I was thinking about this a while back…”

Their voices trailed off as they headed up the stairs to change. Donghyuck sighed in relief.

“Thank the lord. I’m surviving another day, baby.”

* * *

“Wow, Jeno, this place is beautiful.”

“Hm, Hakone is really popular for couples, so I thought maybe I should bring you here.”

Jaemin grinned, swinging their twined hands together. “Thank you, Jeno.”

They continued to walk around, taking pictures and looking in awe at the scenery. They passed many other couples doing the same.

Many _straight_ couples.

Jaemin felt a bit out of place, but that was okay. He was with Jeno.

Finally, they settled down on a bench that gave them a nice view of all of the scenery. Jeno sighed as he wiggled around in his seat. Jaemin laughed, and smacked him. “Can you sit still?”

“Of course I can! But look how beautiful it is.”

Jeno gently brushed away hair falling in Jaemin’s face. “Great place to be with my favorite person.”

Jaemin smiled, leaning into Jeno’s touch.

“Stop that.”

Jeno and Jaemin turned to the voice, and found a couple sitting beside them. “Sorry…?”

“Honey, come on, leave them alone.”

The man looked sheepish. Jaemin felt bad for him.

“No really, tell them to stop.”

Jeno looked pissed, protectively wrapping an arm around Jaemin. “Is there a problem?”

“Yes. It’s you. This is wrong. You’re incredibly misguided.”

Jaemin could understand through his broken Japanese that the girl that was preaching at them was not happy about them.

“Honestly, you’re too handsome to be with…that.”

Jeno’s eyes darkened, and he stood up. Jaemin pulled him back down, and glared at him. “Jeno. Stop that right now. She’s not worth it.”

“They’re ruining your vacation. I’m not letting _anyone_ say that about you.”

“You’re so delusional. Can you just leave them alone? They’re here to enjoy this place just like us. Please, let them be happy, Mika. I’m so sorry. Come on, let’s go somewhere else.”

The couple picked up their things and left, and the dude gave them and apologetic look.

“Why don’t we go somewhere else?”

Jaemin nodded, and allowed Jeno to pull him away. As they kept on walking, Jaemin suddenly felt more stares on him and Jeno.

Slowly, he started to let their hands untangle. Jeno noticed, and grasped his hand tighter. Jeno rolled up his sleeves, showing that indeed, he was holding hands with Jaemin.

Jaemin flushed, and looked down at his feet.

“Hey.”

Jaemin looked back up at him.

“Don’t ever think I’m ashamed of you.”

He didn’t answer.

“I wouldn’t trade you for anyone in the world.”

They finally reached a clearing where it seemed like no one had discovered it yet.

“Jaemin, look at me.”

Jeno gently tilted his chin up. “Don’t let what she said get to you. So what if we’re gay? Honestly, we probably have a better time in bed anyways.”

“Jeno!”

Jaemin started smacking him, face bright red. Jeno was doubled over laughing, and in pain, as he made no effort to block the hits. Jaemin stopped after a few more hits, huffing embarrassedly.

“There he is. There’s my Jaemin.”

Jeno tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, and placed his hands on Jaemin’s waist. Jaemin let his hands rest on Jeno’s chest.

“I would never, ever, be ashamed of being with you. I love you more than you know. And I’d do anything for you. Which is why I brought you out here.”

Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “Okay?”

“I brought you out here because a multitude of things, actually. I brought you out to Japan as kind of a shitty apology of bringing you into my shit and making you put up with everything. If I’d known…those shitheads would’ve been dead.”

“Jeno. If this is what it’s about, I told you, it’s—”

“No, it’s not fine. I’ve put you in more danger than I’d like. So I made a decision.”

Jeno caressed Jaemin’s cheek. “I’m going to stop doing deals with the mafia.”

“What?”

“I’m going to stop doing stuff with the mafia. Yes, I will still be their leader, and will be overseeing them, but I will be absent for a majority of things.”

“You…but I can’t…you can’t…”

“I can. And I will. You matter more. And I’m tired of putting you in danger. I’m tired of not having any control about this. I hate knowing that with every passing day, you could get hurt, killed, and I can’t stop that.”

“But the gang. They’re so important to you. You can’t leave.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“You are.”

Jeno shook his head. “I’m still overseeing their activities. Jaemin, listen. You’ve done so much for me. Whenever I was in a dark place, you were my light. You’re strong when I’m not, and you’re light-hearted and fun whenever I’m a total drag. You really don’t know how much you’ve done for me. Jaemin, you’re my treasure. My greatest love. And nothing matters to me more that you are safe. And that you are happy.”

“Gosh, you really have a way with words, don’t you?”

“I really don’t. I stayed up last night writing that.”

Jaemin laughed, and leapt up to kiss Jeno on the lips. “Oh my god. You really pulled a fast one on me. You’ve really put all of my speeches to shame, haven’t you?”

“I swear I didn’t mean to.”

Jaemin kissed him one more time, smiling against Jeno’s lips. “I love you so much. It’s crazy.”

“I don’t think it’s a problem. If someone heard my speech, they’d probably call the police on me. I sound obsessed.”

Jaemin tilted his head amusedly. “Are you?”

“Just a little bit.”

Jaemin giggled, breaking free from Jeno’s grasp and pulling him out of the clearing.

“Maybe I’m a little obsessed with you too.”

* * *

“Oh, hey! You’re back.”

“Yep. Hakone was so beautiful.”

“You went there? I’ve heard a lot about it.”

Jaemin shrugged off his jacket. “Yeah, it really lives up to its reputation. However, the people I can’t really say much about.”

Jeno sighed. “Honestly, I’m still pissed off about that.”

“Don’t be. Wasn’t your fault that girl didn’t have any taste.”

“Can’t believe the nerve she has. You’re at least a hundred times prettier than her.”

Jaemin blushed, and turned away from Jeno. “I’m going up to shower now.”

Jaemin reached up to kiss Jeno’s cheek. “You’re welcome to join.”

“Hm, I might take you up on that later.”

Jaemin chuckled, and jogged up the stairs. Jeno sat down on the couch, and sighed. “I have something to tell you guys.”

“Is it bad?”

“No.”

“Okay, continue.”

“I’m stepping back from operations in the mafia.”

Jeno was met with silence.

“Okay, well, I’m not leaving the mafia or anything. I’ll still be overseeing operations, but I won’t be involved anymore.”

“What? Why?”

Jeno sighed. “I’m putting Jaemin in too much danger. They see my face and then it’s over. They’ll know who I am, and go after me for revenge. Almost always, they’ll go after Jaemin.”

Mark sympathetically patted his shoulder. “Sorry man. Wish we could do more.”

“I mean, he’s capable and all that, but I hate knowing that one day I could come home and he could be…”

Jeno stopped talking, choosing instead to look down at his feet.

“So from now on, Taeyong will be in charge of all that. I will still be operating everything else, but I won’t come to any negotiations or deals anymore.”

Taeyong puffed out a breath. “Yeah, that’s fine. I need more stuff to do anyways.”

“Well, that settles it.”

Jeno clapped his hands together, and stood up. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Renjun nodded at him, and Jeno slowly teetered up the stairs.

“Wait. Didn’t Jaemin say that Jeno could join him?”

“Oh sh—”

* * *

“Last day here. What do you wanna do?”

“Jaemin, that’s a terrible way to end a vacation.”

“Well, what else are we going to do?”

“Actually hang out with the guys?”

Jaemin stopped moving. “Oh. That’s a good idea.”

Jaemin released his legs from Jeno’s hips, and rested his head on Jeno’s chest. “But maybe in five minutes.”

* * *

“Okay guys, last day here. What are we going to do?”

“Honestly, we’re really tired. Maybe we should just stay in and talk.”

“See Jeno?”

Jeno sighed. “Okay, lovely. You were right.”

Jaemin laughed, and kissed his cheek. Jeno rolled his eyes, but let Jaemin snuggle into his arms. “I really can’t stand you.”

“You love me.”

Jeno leaned down to whisper in Jaemin’s ear. “I really do.”

“And, don’t look now, but Renjun and Lucas are definitely holding hands.”

Jaemin blinked in surprise, and laughed. “What? I wanna see.”

“Don’t look now, because they’ll know we’re talking about them.”

Jaemin waited a few seconds, and then looked over and Renjun and Lucas. Their hands were loosely laced together, but everyone was so squished together on that one couch that no one could really notice.

“Oh my gosh, they are. That’s so cute. I have to talk to Renjun about that.”

“Come on, don’t be that nosy. We’re a little too old for that, aren’t we?”

“You’re never too old for gossip.”

Jaemin made eye contact with Donghyuck, who smirked, indicating he saw what Jaemin was seeing. YangYang was also hiding laughs into a pillow.

“Looks like some of us definitely benefited from this vacation.”

Jaemin snorted. “And it wasn’t me and Jeno.”

Renjun blushed.

* * *

“Home sweet home!”

Jaemin picked Seol up, and kissed her head. “Hi Seolie. You miss me?”

She meowed, and curled into Jaemin’s arms. Jeno scratched the top of her head. “Finally in my own mansion.”

Jeno plopped down onto a sofa, and Jaemin hung his jacket on a chair before joining him.

“Jeno.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for taking me. I had a lot of fun.”

Jeno smiled, and pulled Jaemin down on top of him. Jaemin adjusted, and laid his head on Jeno’s chest. Jeno put a hand on his lower back. “No problem. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Jaemin lifted his head up, and cupped Jeno’s face in his hands. He leaned down, and kissed Jeno on the lips. Jeno kissed him gently, their lips slowly moving against each other’s.

“I love you, princess.”

Jaemin pulled away, and sighed happily. “I love you too.”

Jeno propped himself up against the arm of the couch, and rubbed Jaemin’s back. “I’m glad it’s you.”

“Hm?”

“I’m glad that I’m obsessed with you.”

Jaemin burst out laughing, and smacked Jeno’s chest. Jeno pulled a goofy face, and wrapped his arms around Jaemin tightly.

“I’m glad I’m obsessed with you too.”

Jaemin laid back down, and for the first time in a long time, Jaemin felt safe.

Safe in Jeno’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyy it's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
> ummmm i'm on break so let's hope i can churn out another fic? if i do, then buckle up boyos the next one's a doozy.  
> i hope you like the fic, ik the title kinda came out of nowhere. but i hope you kinda saw that in a lot of these scenes, jaemin finds himself in jeno's arms hsjhjshkjhkjjshsjskh  
> okay i'm rambling ily guys <33


End file.
